


Drawn to You

by Baneismydragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ficlet Collection, I continue to be trash, Multi, Smut, So much smut, This is where my sin lives now, but with feelings, cause why wouldn't you want that?, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/pseuds/Baneismydragon
Summary: The Sin is strong with this one...This is a collection of my more explicit one shots all based on some truly fabulous artwork from some of my tumblr friends. Each chapter is a stand alone story and will have a summary at the start of each chapter- multiple pairings and characters featured.(Writing collection summaries is hard... like... its smut? If you like that I think you will enjoy this lol)





	1. Ladrien- No longer a secret

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... apparently I have fallen to new depths of depravity because I have been writing a LOT of Sin lately. I figured I should share it with you lovely people as well as my friends who I am writing it all for! LOL.   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also since I don't get a chapter summary for chapter 1 (lame) 
> 
> Ladrien- No Longer a Secret  
> After months of stolen kisses and secret rendezvous Ladybug is beginning to wonder if she is being selfish by being involved in a secret relationship. Adrien meanwhile is determined not to let her go, and multiple revelations will change their relationship forever   
> This chapter is Dedicated to Hchano, who sold me on the good ship Ladrien and continues to inspire me with her unbelievably sexy art.

“Adrien, Adrien, wherefore art thou Adrien.” 

“You are never going to let me live down the fact that I have a balcony now are you?” Adrien asked, as he opened up the glass door into his apartment. 

“On the contrary, your balcony is my second favorite thing about this apartment. After all, how else is a girl supposed to sneak into her secret boyfriend’s 6th floor penthouse suite?” Ladybug teased, taking a few steps forward and leaning against the doorframe with a sultry smile. Her heart leapt as she watched Adrien swallow, his pupils dilating. No matter how many times she had seen it, that would never get old. 

“In that case, what is your favorite thing about this apartment?” Adrien asked with a raise of his eyebrow. 

“The fact that you’re in it.”  

Adrien laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist and capturing her lips in a leisurely kiss. 

“I am always happy to oblige,” he grinned, nuzzling his nose against her cheek and breathing her in. “I wasn’t expecting to see you today,” he said happily. “What stroke of good fortune brings Lady Luck to my window?” 

Ladybug allowed him to steal another kiss before pulling away slightly. She took his hands in her own and bit her lip, unsure of how best to begin. 

“Vixen and I got into a fight,” she said at last, glancing up at his curious expression before dropping her eyes to the floor. 

“I see,” Adrien said, leaning back slightly, but still rubbing his thumbs soothingly against the back of her hands. “Hopefully nothing serious, you two don’t fight very often.” 

“It was about you,” she confessed. 

“Oh,” Adrien said. “I suppose we were bound to get found out sooner or later. Although my money was on Chat being the first to say something,” he said with a playful smile. 

“I’m serious,” Ladybug pouted, “she doesn’t think we should see each other.” 

“Well, she is entitled to her opinion, no matter how wrong it is.” 

“Adrien…” 

“It will take more than a jealous fox to drive me away.” 

“What if she’s right?” Ladybug blurted. 

Adrien stilled, his teasing expression hardening into a look of concern. “What exactly did you two fight about?” he asked softly. 

“She figured out that I’ve been visiting you. Told me that it isn’t safe.” 

“Is that all? I’m in no danger here. You’ve been dropping by for months and  _ she _ only just figured it out.” 

“It’s more than that,” Ladybug said. “I… I shouldn’t be dragging you into my mess.” 

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked, his eyes darkening with worry. 

“I mean you deserve better than this.” 

“Better than the heroine of Paris? My crush since I was 14?” 

“I mean it,” Ladybug replied, “you deserve a real relationship, not… whatever this is that we have.” 

“I like what we have.” 

“Can you seriously tell me that this is all you want?” Ladybug demanded, and for a moment Adrien hesitated. “Vixen is right, it isn’t fair to you,” she whispered.

“Hey, let me be the judge of what is fair to me. I choose you.” 

“You can’t choose me! We can’t go on dates, or tell our friends, or be normal. I can’t even meet you out in public. All we have is hidden meetings and stolen kisses!” 

“Then I’ll take those,” Adrien insisted stubbornly, lifting a hand to her face and running his thumb along her cheek. “Ladybug, I don’t need any of that.” 

“Adrien-” 

He cut her off with a kiss. 

She melted into the embrace, losing herself to the warmth of his touch. His arms wrapped around her back as he coaxed her lips apart, deepening the kiss and drawing a contented hum from her. 

“Adrien, we can’t,” she tried to argue between kisses, “we can’t keep fooling ourselves. This can never really work.” 

“Seems to be working just fine from my perspective,” he retorted as he continued to pepper kisses across her face.

“You deserve to be with someone who can be part of your normal life,” she protested weakly, repeating the words that Vixen had spat at her only a few hours earlier. “Someone you aren’t just waiting around on, hoping they will show up.” 

“It’s my choice,” Adrien shot back, “I know what I signed on for.” 

“But Adrien, we-” 

“I don’t care,” Adrien interrupted, burying his face against her neck. “I don’t care if this is all I ever get. I would rather have this much with you over anything with someone else.” 

 

Ladybug felt the last of her resolve shatter and she dragged his mouth back to her own. His hands grasped against her thighs and he lifted her up, carrying her the scant few feet to his bed where they both went crashing down. 

She yanked at his shirt, snapping several buttons in the process as he moaned into her mouth. 

“God I love you,” he gasped as he broke away for air. 

Ladybug froze, her eyes widening in awe at his sudden declaration. Adrien was poised above her, his shirt hanging loosely off his shoulders, one arm holding his weight while the other hand ran lovingly through her hair. He looked at her with eyes full of pure adoration, as if she was the sun and moon and stars all wrapped together into one glorious being. 

For all their months of stolen kisses and secret meetings, they had never put a name to their relationship. Never once had they put words behind the feelings that drove them together. 

“I’m tired of holding back,” he said, as if reading her mind. “I’m tired of pretending like you aren’t everything I ever wanted. I love you. I  _ love _ you. I want to wake up every day with you in my arms. I want to prove my love to you in every possible way and shout to the whole world that I am yours, forever and always.” 

“Adrien,” she whispered, caressing his cheek. 

“And don’t tell me that I’m being rash, or that I don’t know what I am getting into, because I know  _ you _ . I don’t need to know your day job, or your family, or hell even your name, I know you! I know you better than I know anything in this world, like you are a part of my very soul, and nothing will ever change that.” 

He kissed her again and everything became a tangle of limbs and lips and desperate sighs. Adrien’s shirt was unceremoniously tossed to the floor and Ladybug was sure that not even the magic of her transformation could preserve her hair against Adrien’s fingers digging through her tresses. She wrapped her legs around his waist in a desperate attempt to pull him closer and he shuddered at the contact. 

“I love you,” he said again as he traced her jaw and neck with hot, open mouthed kisses. “Please, let me love you.” 

“Oh Adrien,” she sighed, her hands gliding along his back, “it’s always been you.” She let out a sharp, whimpering breath as Adrien gently grasped her earlobe between his teeth. 

“Say it,” he begged, “Please.” 

“I love you Adrien.” 

He crushed her to his chest, covering her with desperate kisses between whispered endearments. His hands greedily slid along her curves, making her desperate to feel the warmth of his skin without the barrier of her suit. 

“I want…” she gasped as he thrust against her, his arousal pressing against her and sending a shiver of wanton anticipation straight to her core, even with the layers of clothing still between them. “I want to… to tell you, but-” 

“I will still love you,” Adrien interrupted, pulling away just enough so that he could stare into her eyes, leaving no doubt as to the sincerity of his words. “No matter what secrets you think you have, no matter who you are, I will love you.” 

Ladybug twisted and flipped them both so that she was now straddled on top of him. She captured his wrists and pinned them above his head as she began to trail soft teasing kisses down his torso. 

“Are you sure?” she asked as she teased and licked at the gorgeously sculpted planes of his chest. She waited with bated breath for him to respond, her own mind already decided. She wanted this. She had wanted him for so long, and he loved her. She was tired of putting her own wants aside for the good of the city. She was tired of being afraid, of being responsible. She wanted to claim this man as her own and be claimed by him in return, to hell with the consequences. “Are you sure this is what you want?” 

“I want you,” he replied in a voice that sounded so truly wrecked that Ladybug was certain that her heart stopped. 

She leaned down and kissed him one more time- a soft, slow kiss. She tried to pour every ounce of love she had into this one caress. She sat up, Adrien still trapped half-naked beneath her, gazing at her in wonder. She gave him a brief, hesitant smile, before closing her eyes and dropping her transformation. 

 

Marinette heard the sharp intake of breath as Adrien saw her, truly saw her. She could feel every frantic beat of her heart as she waited for him to react. She forced herself to open her eyes, trying desperately to gauge his emotions as the pieces clicked into place. 

“Hi,” she whispered softly, trying for a smile but probably coming closer to a lopsided grimace. 

How long had it been? 5 seconds, 10? Surely that was enough time for him to give her some sort of clue. 

Her breath caught in her throat as he reached up and gently cupped her face, his thumb tracing against the skin finally free of the mask. 

Without warning he surged up, pulling her into a frantic kiss. 

Marinette’s heart soared as he plundered her mouth with reckless abandon. His hands pulled at her now flimsy clothes as if desperate to feel every inch of her skin. 

“I love you,” he rasped again when they finally were forced apart due to lack of air. “I love you Marinette.” 

She let out a strangled mewling cry, although whether from his words or from his current onslaught of her neck she wasn’t sure. 

“Adrien,” she moaned, as his hands slide under her shirt and pressed against her bare skin. “Oh Adrien…” 

“Marinette,” he sighed, finally pulling her shirt up over her head and tossing it to the floor, “My Marinette. My Lady. My Everything.” 

He kissed her again, drinking her in as he fumbled at the rest of her clothing. 

It wasn’t long before both of them were completely naked, still desperately locked in a heated battle of kisses. The feeling of his calloused hands against her bare back was heavenly, stroking up and down as if trying to memorize every inch of her. Her own hands were just as frantic, digging into his hair and clawing at his shoulders when he gave a particularly possessive nip to her collar bone. 

She arched against him, her breasts pressing against his chest and let out another wordless mewl of want. His hands found her breasts, cupping her fullness while his thumbs circled her nipples. He gave one an experimental flick and she felt a thrill of pleasure. Adrien chuckled against her skin, still not breaking his kisses as he lowered her down fully to the bed. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered as he kissed the upper swell of her breast. “You have always been so beautiful.” 

Any reply she might have made was forgotten as his mouth closed around the hardened peak of her breast. His teeth gently pulled at her sensitive nipple and her thoughts became nothing but a hazy swirl of pleasure. Her hands clamped onto his head keeping him locked in place as he continued to tease the swollen bud. He mimicked the motions of his tongue with one hand, fingers kneading at her supple curves, while the other cradled the small of her back. 

“I want you,” she gasped, “I want you to make love to me.”

He froze, his whole body ridgid, before slumping down on top of her, as if someone had doused him in cold water. 

“Oh hell,” Adrien groaned, burying his face into her chest, “I’m an idiot.” 

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t have any protection. I wasn’t exactly anticipating… well… this.” 

“It’s ok! I do,” Marinette grinned, wiggling out of his grasp and dropping over the side of the bed where most of her clothes, including her purse had landed. “I swear Alya is constantly slipping them into my purse, god knows why.” She let out a small squeal as she felt Adrien pounce on top of her, fondling her exposed backside and placing a feather light kiss on the small of her back that sent shivers down her spine. 

“Remind me to tell Alya that she is the best,” he growled playfully, suckling on the sensitive skin again and laughing at Marinette’s throaty moan. 

She shoved at Adrien with her foot to stop him from distracting her further and pulled a packet out of her purse. She was slightly surprised to find that Tikki seemed to have chosen to hide elsewhere in Adrien’s apartment for the time being, however Adrien quickly distracted her as he began slowly crawling up behind her, licking and nibbling up her back in the most delightful way. 

“And what exactly are you going to say to Alya when she asks why, exactly, she is the best?” Marinette teased breathlessly, only to let out a startled yelp as Adrien hauled her back to the middle of the bed. 

He hovered over her, gazing down at her, eyes full of love and lust and a dozen other emotions that made her head swim with joy. 

“I will tell her that I am hopelessly in love with her best friend, and extremely grateful for her impressive forethought.” 

He took the packet from her, putting it on to the bedside table before leaning down for another slow kiss. His hand stroked down her side, mapping the contours of her hips. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked softly. 

“Yes. Absolutely yes.” 

Marinette’s eyes drifted shut as he once again began to kiss his way down her neck towards her chest, her knees instinctively parting as his fingers began to tease at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

She gasped as his fingers softly ghosted against her sex. His mouth returned to her breast as his fingers began to tease at her clit. 

Marinette ran her hands along every bit of skin she could reach as he continued to tease her sensitive flesh, his tongue tracing lazy circles around the tip of her breasts. She pulled him higher so that she could kiss and suck along his jaw and throat, all the while undulating against his fingers as they stroked her dripping core. 

She reached down and found his hardened erection, wrapping her hand around and giving an experimental pump. 

Adrien let out an unintelligible growl of approval and Marinette stroked him again, trying to match his own movements. 

“Christ, Mari, if you keep that up I am not going to make it long enough to use that condom.” 

She giggled, giving another sensual stroke down his length. 

He pressed his head against her shoulder, sucking against her skin in a way that was sure to leave a bruise the next day. 

She caressed him again, and this time he responded by sliding a finger into her slit. She gasped, the sensation both overwhelming and not nearly enough. He caught her hands and held them gently above her head with one arm while he continued to finger her, stretching her out and making her body long to be taken fully by him. 

She continued to writhe and buck beneath him as he worshiped her body with his hands and his lips, her own hands breaking free to once again massage his scalp. 

Marinette could feel her breath coming in short eager pants as the need for release coiled insider her. 

Then, suddenly Adrien’s fingers pulled away and she let out a small desperate whimper at the loss.

She heard the sound of foil being ripped open and her gut clenched in anticipation. He climbed on top of her, settling himself between her legs, one hand burying itself into her hair as if to keep her in place. She could feel him pressed against her entrance and her hips bucked, her body crying out to feel him inside her. 

“Are you sure?” he asked one more time. 

“Please,” she whimpered, her hands running along his chest and her legs spreading in response to her desire. “Please, Adrien.”

He kissed her, his tongue caressing the inside of her mouth in a hot, languid kiss as he lined himself up with her entrance.  

He groaned as he slid into her, filling her and stretching her as her muscles clenched around his length. Marinette shuddered at the intimacy, tears prickling at the edges of her eyes as she clung to him, fingers clawing desperately at his back, as if terrified that he would disappear and leave her unsatisfied. He pressed a tender kiss against her temple and then slowly began to move. 

Marinette quickly lost all sense of rational thought as they fell into a natural rhythm. She arched instinctively to meet his movements, allowing him even deeper inside of her. It didn’t take long for the slow steady motions to spiral into hot frantic thrusts. Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him to her. Their breath came in ragged pants, moans and sighs chorusing together so that neither knew who had called out. Marinette could feel the tension pooling inside of her, rising and tightening with every move. She felt Adrien’s fingers slip down to fondle her clit and had to bite back a scream of pleasure. 

“My love,” Adrien gasped as he ground against her, “My Lady, I never dreamed…” 

“I did,” Marinette cried, arching her back further and burying her fingers into his hair, “I always knew. It was always going to be you.” 

He let out a guttural cry, slamming deeply into her and Marinette felt herself shatter. She clung to him as her climax washed over her, her mouth open in a soundless scream of ecstasy. Adrien gave a few more thrusts before he too tensed and shuddered, his muscles clenching as he came within her, before collapsing on top of her, sated and spent. 

For a few minutes they simply held each other, breaths coming in aching pants. 

Eventually Adrien rolled off of her, and it was all Marinette could do not to pout at the separation. 

He disposed of the condom into a bedside trashcan and hastily gathered her back into his arms, pulling at the comforter and wrapping them both inside it. 

“I love you,” he said again, pressing a kiss against her forehead. “Marinette, Ladybug,  _ My _ Lady.” 

“Ugh,” Marinette groaned playfully even as she snuggled contentedly against his chest. “Adrien, you can’t call me that.” 

“What? Marinette?” He grinned, “I hate to break it to you but that cat is out of the bag, there is no way you are getting rid of me now.” 

“No you brat,” she laughed reaching up and ruffling his already mussed hair, “You can’t call me My Lady.” 

“I don’t see why not, I think it suits you rather nicely,” Adrien said as his hands roamed aimlessly against her skin.

“Because,” she said, basking in the sensation, “that’s what my partner calls me. If you start calling me that when we have sex, I’m never going to be able to look Chat in the eye again.” 

“Well that would be rather problematic.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I am rather fond of your eyes, My Lady.” 


	2. Ninoir- A Birthday surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninoir- 
> 
> Most people get cake on their birthday. Perhaps a few presents. Nino get's a surprise visit from his long time celebrity crush Chat Noir... not that he's complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hchano.... this is all your fault again! Why must you draw such amazing things!  
> Seriously though this was a really great challenge to write. I love this pairing and I am happy to including them in my smut collection!

“What does the fox say?”

Nino started, pulling back from the door he had been about to lock and turning to find Chat Noir perched on the light post outside his studio. Although why said hero was hanging around this part of town at 2:00 am was a bit of a mystery. 

“That 10 year old memes died 10 years ago?” Nino replied flippantly. 

Chat laughed and jumped down, landing lightly on his feet and leaning against the lamppost with an unfairly sultry smile. 

Nino leaned back against the door in his own attempt at casual, mentally reminding himself that he was not a 16 year old fanboy anymore- he was a successful 25 year old up and coming musician damn it! He wasn’t about to get flustered by his celebrity crush. 

“So what does the fox actually say?” he asked with as much swagger as he could manage given the circumstances. 

“Well the fox said that it is a certain DJ’s birthday,” Chat said with a canary eating grin. 

“That it is.” 

“The fox also says that said DJ has a thing for cats,” he continued, “and that perhaps he might like to pet one. You know, as a special birthday treat.” 

Nino felt his knees grow weak as Chat gave him a slalcious head to toe glance, with an accompanying wink for good measure. He could feel his throat going dry as the leather clad hero sauntered forward, pausing at the edge of the small steps leading to the studio door. 

“Your fox seems to have a pretty big mouth,” Nino croaked. 

“I tell her that all the time,” Chat said, “doesn’t seem to make a difference.” 

“So, um, you’re here to get petted?” Nino said, trying to sound skeptical but probably coming off more like a kid hoping to get a cookie. How did Ladybug manage to always seem so cool and collected when Chat flirted with her? 

“Maybe,” Chat purred, climbing onto the first step, “I am feeling rather affectionate.”

“Oh… uh… good,” Nino stammered. 

“Are you going to invite me in?” Chat said with another amused smile, climbing up to the second step.

“Wait are you serious?” Nino said, his cheeks flaming. 

“Only if you want me to be,” he replied lightly, still waiting one step away. 

Nino swallowed, once again trying to remind himself that he was not some desperate teenager. Instead, he pulled open the door and stood back with a sweeping gesture. 

“After you,” he said, throwing as much confidence behind the words as he could. 

Chat slowly stepped up onto the final step, pausing to once again give Nino an appraising once over, only this time his proximity made the action decidedly more intimate. 

“We’ll see,” he said huskily, reaching up and carefully grazing a claw along the side of Nino’s cheek. 

Nino wondered if it was possible to spontaneously combust as he watched Chat sashay into the the building and confidently wander down the hall to the entrance of his small studio. He trailed dazedly along behind, half convinced that this was some sort of bizarre dream and that he would wake up with his face plastered against his mixing board, again. 

Somehow the superhero seemed to know exactly where he was going because he went straight to the door which lead to Nino’s rented space, which consisted of a small front office room and a small but functional sound studio. He walked straight past the office and held open the door to the recording room. 

“Why are we going in here?” Nino asked, still desperately trying to process exactly what was happening. After all, there was no way he was actually being dragged off to some sort of illicit encounter with a masked superhero.

Chat gave him another predatory grin. “I need to give you your birthday present. I thought the soundproofing might be a good idea.” 

Nino tripped and face planted onto the floor of his own office. 

“Oh my God are you ok?!” Chat said, all traces of his previous flirtatious tone morphing into panic. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Nino groaned, wondering if the floor could just swallow him whole. Of course, then his traitorous brain immediately come up with other things, or more specifically people, that could swallow him whole, and he felt his entire body flush with a whole new level of embarrassment. 

“Are you sure? I mean you seriously just keeled over…” 

“Believe me, the only thing injured is my pride,” Nino said, forcing himself to push back up onto his feet and refusing to meet his companion’s eyes. 

“Want me to kiss it and make it better?” Chat teased. 

“My pride isn’t the thing I want you kissing right no-” Nino bit down on his tongue, cutting off his words as he realized he had spoken allowed, his eyes going wide and darting over to Chat’s similarly shocked expression. He desperately wracked his brain for anything he could say to regain any semblance of cool, but before he could utter a sound, Chat’s hands latched onto the lapels of his shirt and dragged him in for a hungry kiss. 

Nino was frozen, unable to think of anything other than the sweet pressure of lips against his own. He could taste chocolate and mint and something else, heady and salty and absolutely intoxicating.

Chat broke the kiss, pulling away slightly and gasping for air. “Is this ok?” he asked, his tone surprisingly vulnerable, fingers trembling slightly, as if bracing for a rejection. 

Nino felt his own confidence soar at the look of hopeful, honest, want buring in Chat’s vivid green eyes.

“Hell yes,” Nino said, wrapping his hand around the back of Chat’s neck and pulling him back for another kiss. This time he eagerly matched Chat’s enthusiasm with his own, lips pulling and nipping in a playful struggle for dominance that he really didn’t care who won so long as it didn’t stop. 

They both stumbled forward, clumsily pushing their way into the more spacious studio without breaking the kiss, hands fumbling and stroking everywhere and anywhere they could reach. Feeling daring, Nino reached down, grabbing a handful of leather clad ass, pulling him closer and delighting in the needy moan that sounded in reply. 

Apparently Chat was not in the mood to be outdone, because Nino felt himself being lifted off the floor and carried forward. His knees hit the back of what was probably one of the flight cases, but honestly couldn’t care where he had been deposited. Not while Chat was kissing and sucking on his neck with such boundless enthusiasm. 

“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Nino said, one hand digging into soft blonde hair while the other clawed against Chat’ back. 

“About ten years overdue, in my opinion,” Chat laughed as he continued to lavish kisses against his friend’s throat. 

“Hey, better late than never, right?” Nino laughed shakily, tilting his head to allow for better access as Chat dragged his tongue along his jugular. 

“Oh, definitely,” Chat murmured, giving him one last light kiss before dropping down to his knees. 

Nino swallowed, his emotions a dizzy whirl. He felt simultaneously powerful and completely helpless with Chat smiling up at him, nestled between his legs. 

“Is this the part where I wake up?” Nino joked, giving in to the temptation to reach out and run his fingers softly through Chat’s wild blond locks. 

Chat’s eyes narrowed playfully and Nino felt a sudden sharp prick against the top of his thigh as Chat poke him with a single claw. 

“Ow!” 

“Looks like you aren’t dreaming,” Chat said with a wicked grin. 

“You ass!” Nino laughed, flicking one of the twitching cat ears. 

Chat laughed again, but his humor soon morphed into a throaty purr as he nuzzled his cheek into Ninos thigh, the palms of his hands stroking along the outside of the his legs. 

Nino had to bite back a moan as Chat’s hands continued to slowly massage up and down his hips and thighs. 

“Chat?” he choked out as the heroes face snuggled closer to his at this point undeniable erection, “not that I am remotely complaining, but-” 

“Shhhhhh.” Chat interrupted, his eyes closed and a contented smile on his face. “Just let me please you,” he said softly. “You make me so happy, just let me do this for you.” 

Nino felt his throat go dry at the raw sincerity. He didn’t know what exactly he had ever done to deserve this sort of attention from someone who literally saved the city on a regular basis, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to turn him away. 

He nodded, unable to bring himself to put words to his feelings, and even with his eyes closed Chat must have gotten the message, because his motions became more deliberate. He began placing soft kisses along the inside thigh, and even through the layers of fabric Nino could feel his skin burning at the intimate caress. 

Green eyes opened, staring up at him with a look of such open, tender regard that Nino felt his heart skip a beat. 

“O...Okay,” Nino finally managed to choke out, petting through Chat’s hair with light, gentle strokes. “I suppose it is my Birthday, after all,” he joked. 

Chat laughed delightedly, and Nino felt his heart clench at the happy comforting sound. It was familiar, somehow. Warm. And Nino felt himself relax, despite the desperate beating of his heart. 

His eye’s locked with Chat’s as the hero deftly flicked open his jeans, pulling them down just far enough to expose the bulge of his erection. Still not breaking contact, Chat slipped on hand under the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs and wrap one hand lovingly around his cock. 

Carefully freeing him from the flimsy fabric, Chat carefully stroked up and down Nino’s length with his palm. 

Nino heard a low guttural moan and realized that it had come from him. Chat’s eyes gleamed with pride and he leaned forward, once again capturing his lips in a greedy kiss. 

Nino’s eyes drifted shut, one hand relaxing down to cup against the back of Chat’s neck while the other clutched to the side of the case he was sitting on for balance. 

He let himself block out everything except the feel of lips and hands. He pressed his tongue against Chat’s lips coaxing them open and deepening the kiss. They drank each other in, exploring and teasing with infinite tenderness, all the while Chat continuing his soft smooth strokes. 

Feeling daring, Nino leaned forwarded, raising his hand and tugging down at the zipper at the front of Chat’s suit. Once he felt it catch, he slid his hand into the opening, letting his fingers graze against the bare skin of Chat’s collar. 

This time it was Chat who moaned, arching forward in encouragement, his hand tightening around Nino’s cock* while the other reached around to press against the small of his back. 

Nino broke the kiss, pressing his cheek against cool leather of Chat’s mask capturing his earlobe carefully between his teeth. 

“Yes…” Chat groan, his head lolling to the side as Nino nipped and sucked at the sensitive flesh. 

“Looks like I really am getting to pet the cat,” Nino whispered into his ear and smiling as Chat let out another broken breathless laugh.

“And how is that working for you?” 

“Can’t say I have any complaints,” Nino said peppering kisses against Chat’s slightly stubbled jawline. “I think I’d be hard pressed to think of something that could make this Birthday better to be honest.” 

Chat leaned up and placed a teasing kiss to the tip of Nino’s nose. “Let’s test that theory,” he said with a wink, bracing his hands on the inside of Nino’s thighs and gently spreading them further.

It took about 3 seconds for Nino to realize exactly what Chat was implying. 

“You mean…oh my G-” 

Before he could finish the thought Chat had already leaned down and captured the tip of his cock between his lips. 

Nino let out a shuddering breath as he felt Chat’s tongue swirl around the tip of his sex, his movements soft and experimental as he gave a light suck. 

“Shit,” Nino cried before slamming on hand over his mouth in embarrassment over his cry. 

“You don’t have to hold back you know,” Chat murmured his hot breath still tickling against skin, “sound proof room remember?” 

He began moving in earnest, his mouth sliding hungrily up and down Nino’s length. Nino could feel Chat tongue gliding along with each stroke, occasionally swirling and licking against the tip. He let out a string of meaningless moans as Chat continued to lick and suck. He buried his hands into Chat’s hair, desperate for purchase as his control began to slip, his hips thrusting forward as his need for release grew. 

Chat began letting out soft muffled sounds of his own which only further added to Nino’s own raging want. The fact that Chat seemed to be enjoying this, that he wanted to service him for his own pleasure was its own form of aphrodisiac. 

Nino could feel his grip in Chat’s hair tighten as he gave a particularly deep bob, taking in his whole length. 

“Fuck! I’m going to cum if you keep going.” 

Chat didn’t stop. If anything he began moving faster, one hand coming to wrap around his base following the strokes of his mouth. He continued to pump up and down, tongue dragging against the underside as he swallowed each thrust. Chat alternated between hot tight strokes and the occasional deep swallow, and Nino could feel the tension building in his muscles. 

He babbled nonsense as he continued to climb closer and closer until suddenly he could feel his body clench, his muscles spasming as his orgasm hit. His heart was racing and he was vaguely aware that Chat had faltered slightly at the sudden onslaught. 

Nino sagged backwards against the case, his hands finally releasing Chat so that he could support his own weight as he struggled to catch his breath. 

He watched as Chat swallowed, his brow furrowing slightly and his lips twisting into an annoyed pout. 

“Blech,” he said with an endearing little shake of his head. “Gotta say, I don’t love the taste,” he chuckled sticking his tongue out for good measure. 

“You can just spit it out next time,” Nino smirked before thinking about what that implied. 

Chat’s eyes flashed, his gaze fixing on Nino’s with a soft happy smile. 

“Next time?” he said softly. 

“Well, I mean… only if you want…” 

“Next time sounds good.” 


	3. Marichat- You're the silver lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst day ever turns into a change in her relationship that she will never forget as Marinette realizes that maybe what she really wanted was to be loved by her best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The smut continues!  
> This is technically only the first half of this particular piece but it works as a stand alone for where it is so I figured I would post it. The working title was "the Marichat Smut that won't end" lol 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Marinette lay slumped across her desk, face pressed against a half finished garment that she couldn’t manage to find the inspiration to work on. She knew that she really should either force herself to be productive, or give up and simply go to bed early in the hopes of sleeping off her emotional funk. Maybe then she would have a chance at getting something done tomorrow. Neither option held any real appeal. 

She groaned, covering her face in her arms. 

“Bad day Princess?” an overly cheerful voice said from behind her. 

Somehow, it didn’t surprise her that Chat had chosen now of all times to visit. Not that she really minded his company in general, but currently she felt a petty inclination to wallow in her own misery. 

“Sneaking in through your own personal cat door again?” she grumbled. 

“If by that you mean I came in through the unlocked patio door, then sure.” 

“And you just assumed that being unlocked meant you could just come in?” 

“Yes. Because that’s what you told me. Also you left me cookies.” 

Oh yeah. 

Of course, that had been before she read the news- back when her mood was still hovering around disappointingly crushed, and the idea of Chat maybe showing up and comforting her was appealing. 

She let out an unintelligible mumble of protest. Part of her still obstinately wanting to push him away and part of her secretly hoping that he would ignore her sullenness and make the effort to cheer her up anyways. 

It would be nice to know that someone thought she was worth caring about. 

“Okay, what’s wrong with you,” Chat said, coming over and cautiously patting the top of her head, “you aren’t wearing your ‘I’m sick’ pajamas and you seem to have already steamrolled past ice cream and moscato territory.” 

Marinette couldn’t help but smile a little at how well he knew her. Not that it was surprising, per se, after 9 years of friendship. Still, it was the first comforting thought she had had all day. 

She felt Chat’s arms wrap around her waist and didn’t protest as he picked her effortlessly up from her desk and carried her over to the bed on the other side of the room. 

He dropped her down onto of the pillows, wrapping her under more blankets than she needed given that it was the middle of August, and even plucked up a large black cat plushie that he himself had given her a few years before and shoved it into her arms for good measure. 

Once he seemed satisfied with her current state of pampering, he rolled her desk chair over to the bed and sat himself down next to her with a falsely serious expression. 

“So, Miss Dupain-Cheng,” he said with an affected air of professionalism, “why don’t you tell Dr. Noir all about what seems to be troubling you?” 

Marinette let out a small snort. “Since when are you a doctor?” she asked, biting back a smile at his antics and clutching the cat plush to her chest. 

“Well, I am working on my PhD. you know,” he said with a smirk.

“In medicine?” 

“That’s beside the point,” he said with a dismissive wave. This time Marinette couldn’t resist a small laugh and her mood softened slightly as she saw Chat’s eyes gleam with pride at his success. “So,” he said lightly, settling back into the chair, “why don’t you tell me what’s going on  Choupinette?” 

“Ugh, what is it with you and terrible nicknames! How many times do I have to tell you I am not a cream puff!” 

“Sure you are. You are sweet, and warm, and would probably taste delicious covered in chocolate.” 

She grabbed one of her pillows and smacked him over the head.

“Okay, okay. I won’t call you that again Mari-pet.” 

“That’s only marginally better.” 

“My darling angel of grace and beauty?” 

“No.” 

“Goddess divine?” 

“Flattering, but still no.” 

“My marvelously magnificent if mournfully morose Mademoiselle Marinette?” 

“Why don’t you just stick with princess?” she sighed. 

“As you wish, your highness,” he teased. “So, are you ready to tell me what’s going on now?” 

She pouted stubbornly, more for show than anything. Besides, as much as she would never admit it out loud, it was extremely nice to have her partner fuss over her like this. 

He rolled the chair even closer to the bed, leaning forward until his arms and head were sprawled on the mattress beside her. He gave her his best sad kitten eyes and stuck out his lower lip in a childish way that was far more attractive than it had any right to be.

She held out for about 10 seconds. 

“Axel and I broke up,” she admitted quietly. 

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Chat said, sitting back up in an effort to give her space that she really didn’t need. He was always excessively conscientious at times like this. It was equal parts endearing and exasperating. Marinette was half tempted to pull him back down, or maybe just pull him right onto the bed beside her, but instead she just gave him a wry smile. 

“No you aren’t,” she said, with a small self deprecating laugh. “You never liked him. To be fair, you were right. Turns out he’s been cheating on me pretty much this whole time.” 

“Want me to cataclysm his car?” 

“No,” Marinette gasped, not sure if she was horrified or flattered by his offer. 

“I mean, I could you know. No one would even know I was there.” 

“I think it wouldn’t take a lot to figure out what happened when he wakes up to find his car demolished.” 

“Yeah but who is gonna believe him if he tries to say Chat Noir destroyed his precious car? The public loves me,” Chat grinned.

“I don’t need you to destroy his car,” Marinette smiled, clutching her cat plush a little tighter. 

“Well if you change your mind, you just tell me. I’ll be extra careful too. Maybe instead of going direct, I’ll just assist a nearby lamp post to conveniently suffer some structural damage in such a way that it  _ happens _ to smash into his car. It will look like karma.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, but she could already feel her mood beginning to improve. 

“Honestly, that isn’t even the real problem,” she admitted. “I mean yeah it sucks, but he isn’t exactly a great loss. It’s more that this is yet another spectacularly awful relationship to add to the garbage pile that is my love life, you know? I either fall for guys who are completely unavailable, uninterested, or both, or I take chances on guys who end up being a complete waste of my time. It’s like all I ever do is make horrible romantic choices.” 

“I am just going to stay tactfully silent.” 

“Meanwhile, my job is making me regret every life decision I have ever made. I barely see my friends because all I do is work for a boss I hate. I spend what little free time I have trying to work on my own designs, but I have no inspiration because I am so miserable at my job. I mean, I get it. I am just starting out, it’s not like I am in a position to just start my own line right this second, but I did more fulfilling work as an unpaid intern than at this job, and half of that was pinning hemlines and fetching coffee.” 

“Why don’t you quit and get a different job?” 

“You think I’m not trying? But with only a school portfolio and no connections it’s not like anyone is going to be anxious to take a chance on me.” 

“You have connections,” Chat said sullenly, “I know you do. You are just too stubborn to use them for some incomprehensible reason.” 

“And the icing on top of this lovely cake-” Marinette continued, once again ignoring his interruption, “I found out my old crush hooked up with someone I  _ really _ didn’t like back in school. I know that it’s stupid, I mean I gave up on the idea of being with him years ago but… I mean, how is it fair that she gets to be with him and I don’t? She’s a lying, spoiled, selfish brat!” 

“Wow, tell me how you really feel princess.” 

“I mean, I shouldn’t even care. It’s not like it will make my life better if he is alone too.” She sighed, burying her face into the plush cat. “I know I am being stupid and selfish, but I am just so tired of feeling like I’m failing at everything.” 

“You are not failing at anything,” he said loyally. 

“I’m certainly not succeeding.” 

“Well, for what it’s worth. Princess, I’ve never gotten past a 3rd date, so at least when it comes to the romance stuff, you are doing better than me.” 

“Wait are you serious?” she asked, her eyes flying up to meet his. 

He nodded.  

“So you’ve never…” Marinette started to say before cutting off as she realized not only was that an incredibly invasive question, but that her eyes were actually scanning down towards his… oh god… 

Chat laughed and she had no doubts that he knew exactly why her face was currently flaming. 

“At the risk of making you question my manhood, no. I have never had sex. Between my many important responsibilities, and my inability to attract women who I actually want to spend time with, relationships haven’t exactly been my strong suit.” 

He leaned back in the chair with a boyish grin that made her wonder how some lucky soul hadn’t snatched him up already. The barely visible blush peeking out from the edges of his mask, (that suggested he might not be as calm and confident as he was acting), made her wonder why it hadn’t been her. 

She tilted her head to the side and looked at her partner. It was something she had done hundreds, thousands of times of in the last decade. But for the first time in a long time, she actually let herself ask the question- why not him? 

He was funny, considerate, trustworthy, and as much as she had always been happy with their very platonic relationship, she had eyes. He was certainly attractive enough to have made it into more than a few of her more inappropriate daydreams over the years. There had always been some excuse or other. She was unavailable, he was a flirt (although not really), who knew if they would be compatible in terms of their civilian lives, she didn’t want to risk their easy partnership, etc. 

Of course, it had been different when they were younger- when Hawkmoth was a threat and she had been too blinded by her infatuation with Adrien to even consider encouraging the crush he used to have on her alter ego. But now… 

She sat up in the bed, her knuckles tightening around her stuffed cat in the hopes that it would disguise her nerves. 

“Chat?” 

“Yeah?”    
“Do you wanna have sex with me?” 

Chat let out a surprised, choking cough. 

“Do I… wha… I’m sorry, I think I hallucinated, what did you say?” 

Somehow, watching his startled reaction- wide eyes, twitching cat ears, cheeks a furious scarlet- settled any doubts she might have had about asking him this question. 

“I said, do you want to have sex with me?” she asked, with what she hoped was an inviting smile. 

“Ok, not hallucinating. Um… wow… Is there a right way to answer this question? Cause I feel like I am walking into a trap and I really don’t want it to blow up in my face.” 

Marinette pushed off the blankets that Chat had piled her under and turned to face him directly, her legs dangling between his own as he cowered in her office chair.

“This isn’t a trick, Chat, I am asking you- would you like to have sex with me?” 

“I… well… oh screw it. Of course I want to have sex with you,” Chat said his eyes not meeting hers and his foot tapping nervously against the floor. “I mean, look at you. You’re gorgeous, and amazing, and pretty much my favorite person in the world. But is this really want you want? I mean,” his voice dropped to an insecure whisper, “I think it’s a safe bet to say that you never even considered having sex with me up until about 5 seconds ago.” 

“I wouldn’t say that’s entirely true. As you like to remind me at least once a week- you are an extremely handsome cat.” 

Chat blinked, his mouth dropping open in surprise. “You’ve thought about…” he pointed back and forth between them, “with me?” 

“Well, yeah,” Marinette said, annoyed that she could feel heat rushing to her cheeks even as she tried to keep up her confident, and hopefully sexy, demeanour. “I mean, most of my boyfriends were rather lackluster, and I needed something to think about whenever I-” 

“I get it!” Chat interrupted, his body so tense he looked like he had just been struck by lightning, “please don’t finish that statement if you want me to continue breathing,” he pleaded. 

“Wow, you really are sheltered if that is pushing your buttons,” Marinette teased, hoping that his freaking out was a good sign and that she wasn’t setting herself up for the world’s most awkward rejection ever. 

“Not all of us are as worldly as you,” Chat said, his voices sounding a little choked.  

“Okay, now you are just making me feel like a slut.” 

“No! I didn’t mean it like that! I just-” 

“Chat, I’m kidding,” Marinette laughed. “Breath.” He simply glared at her, crossing his arms and pouting, his lower lip jutting out temptingly. Marinette felt her own mouth go dry as she imagined catching it between her teeth, and- 

She needed to focus. She may have decided that having sex with Chat was a wonderful way to salvage this horrible day, but her kitten was skittish. 

“As long as we are being honest, this is all new for me too,” she said. 

“You’re telling me you have never had sex with anyone?” Chat asked, his voice soft and just a little bit breathless. It made Marinette’s skin tingle. 

“No,” she confirmed, watching his pupils dilate slightly. “I mean I’ve done some stuff, but no actual sex.” 

“Not even Alexis?” 

“Nope.” 

“Are you sure? Because I remember hearing about a certain party during second year where you two apparently disappeared into your bedroom for the better part of 3 hours and when you came out you were wearing a different outfit.”

“I think I would know if I had sex or not. And how do you even know about that party?”

“I have my sources.” 

“Nino told you, didn’t he?” 

“I will never betray my sources.” 

“It was totally Nino. You know he brags about how you two are friends? I think he has more profile pics of his selfies with you than of him and Alya. It’s kind of adorable.”

“I know right?” 

For a few seconds they just grinned at each other, basking in the easy camaraderie that had always been at the core of their relationship. Chat reached forward to tuck a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear and suddenly, it was like the spell was broken. He pulled away, flattening back against the chair as if the attention was somehow forbidden. Like he was somehow trying to take advantage of her, even though she was the one shamelessly propositioning sex from her best friend. 

“Look,” Marinette said soothingly, leaning forward and cautiously resting a hand against his arm,    
“I know that this seems out of nowhere, and that I probably seem crazy. I know that we aren’t like that, that we’ve never  _ been _ like that, but with everything that’s happened, I just…” she took a deep breath. “I want my first time to be with someone that I care about, and that I know cares about me. I don’t need champagne and fireworks and some sort of magical destiny, I just want it to be something fun and warm and, well... safe, I guess. And that’s how you make me feel. With you… well… I know I wouldn’t regret it, you know?” 

She watched him swallow nervously, his body instinctively leaning in towards hers as his eyes dropped to her lips. She leaned forward slightly as well, tilting her head so that there was no question that she was a willing participant in the game. 

He swayed closer, his hands coming to rest so gently on her shoulders that they were almost hovering. Their lips were only centimeters apart and her breath caught in her throat as she waited for him to close the final distance. 

Suddenly he pulled back, his lower lip caught nervously between his teeth when it should have been caught between hers. She tried not to snort in frustration. 

“I think it’s important that I tell you something,” Chat said nervously. “The thing is… you see… I mean, I know that you… oh hell... “ 

Marinette decided to put him out of his misery and get the evening back on course. 

“You know that I’m Ladybug?” she supplied helpfully. 

“How did you know that?!” Chat yelped, hopping out of the chair and bouncing nervously on his toes. 

“You call me ‘My Lady’ when you think I’m asleep,” Marinette said with a smile. “When did you figure it out, anyway? Was it after that battle over at the Luxembourg gardens?” 

“Oh, I figured it out about a year and a half ago,” Chat said. This time it was Marinette’s turn to be surprised. 

“Wait, seriously? I thought it was a couple of weeks, maybe 2 months tops!” 

Chat gave her a sheepish look, his claws kneading unconsciously against his side.  

“Remember during finals when you were existing on nothing but caffeine and sheer force of will?” he said. 

“Yeah…” 

“Well you sort of ranted to me about that econ class you were forced to take when I stopped by to, well... actually, to give you that plushie you’re holding. And then that night on patrol, you sort of just picked right up with the story. You were so out of it I don’t think it even crossed your mind that I didn’t know your identity. And you were so busy describing, in rather vivid detail, all the ways you would love to string your heartless professor up by your yo-yo and dangle him over the side of the Eiffel tower that you didn’t notice my minor heart attack.” 

Marinette remembered that evening. Not the ranting during patrol after her 8th cup of coffee, but when he had brought her the cat plushie. 

She had been a wreck all day. She had overslept and arrived late to her early morning class. Her score on her practice exam had been much lower than she had expected, meaning she needed to completely revise her study schedule for the rest of the week. She had gotten rejected from one of the intern programs she had applied to. And to make matters worse, Alya and Nino had both gotten held up and were late for their bi-weekly group lunch date, leaving her alone with her not quite ex crush. Her first time getting to see Adrien in almost a month and she had ended up bawling all over his designer shirt. She was pretty sure there had been snot involved. Not that he had minded of course, which somehow made it worse. She had ended up fleeing the restaurant as soon as she could control herself enough to speak in complete sentences. 

Then, out of nowhere, Chat had shown up. Not that it was unusual for him to visit, per say- her partner had long been known to drop in on people he considered his friends- but normally his unscheduled appearances were on the nocturnal side, not in the middle of the afternoon. 

He had been all smiles and terrible jokes, with some ridiculous story about how he had rescued the cat from a fate worse than death, because its life as a famous stuffie model was ruined by some loose stitching and it was going to be punished with death via garbage shoot at the insistence of an evil Italian. 

It had been sweet. He had always been sweet. 

Marinette looked at her partner, his face flushed with embarrassment, his eyes just a little bit hopeful. He was her best friend, her most trusted ally. He was good, and brave, and kind, and the thought of holding him, of kissing him, of watching him fall apart in her arms and giving herself to him in return… it felt right. 

Perhaps this is what it really meant to love someone. 

She had just never allowed herself to admit it. 

Filled with a new sense of determination, she slid off the bed, taking the few steps forward so that she could rest her hand against his cheek. 

He leaned into the touch, letting out an almost inaudible sigh. 

“I want you,” she said honestly, “not just because I had a bad day, and not just because you are here. I want you, and I am tired of being too scared. I am tired of giving up on the things I want because I am terrified of losing what I already have. If you don’t want this, then tell me. Even if we do decide to sleep together, this doesn’t have to be anything more than friendship if you don’t want. I know that you got over me-” 

“I never said that,” he interrupted, his voice deep and husky and thrilling. “I may have stopped pursuing you, but I never got over you. I don’t think I could ever get over you.” 

Marinette opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. She was mesmerized by the heat in his eyes as he nuzzled his cheek against her hand. 

“If we do this,” he continued, his voice raspy, “I need you to know that it isn’t going to be some one time fling. I want it all. I want to take you on dates and have dinner with your parents. I want to make love to you in every way I have ever imagined. I want to prove to you that we would be better than anything you could have ever possibly dreamed of with anyone else. Because I don’t know how  _ not _ to love you. So I am going to ask you one more time; Marinette, is this really what you want?” 

She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a feather light kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“I want you,” she whispered against his lips, “I want to be with you.” 

She didn’t even have time to breath before his lips were on hers, hot and demanding. It wasn’t a gentle kiss. It was a kiss fueled by years of pent up longing. It was a kiss that consumed her, that robbed her of air and bruised her lips in an effort to drink her in. 

It was, in fact, better than anything she had ever dreamed. 

She felt her knees grow weak and she faltered, only to be scooped up and carried back over to the bed. 

They tumbled onto the mattress together, her arms going around his back, fingers clawing against the hard fabric of his suit while he fumbled desperately at her clothing. 

Marinette wrapped her legs around his waist, the skirt she was wearing going indecently high as Chat broke away for air. 

“Christ Mari,” he gasped, even has he ground against her in return, “you are going to be the death of me.” 

“Maybe just a little,” she moaned as he began showering kisses along the column of her throat. 

Marinette wasn’t quite sure how he managed to get her shirt and her camisole off of her between kisses, but she certainly wasn’t about to complain. Despite his self proclaimed lack of experience, he more than made up for it with his enthusiasm. 

She shuddered at the feeling of leather against the bare skin of her stomach, arching into Chat as he reverently traced the edges of her bra. 

His mouth trailed lower, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to the upper swell of her breast, and Marinette let out a gasping mewl of want. Chat tensed. 

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, his eyes shooting up to meet hers. 

“No, no it’s great,” she said, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck to keep him from retreating further and giving him a quick kiss for reassurance. “I can get pretty vocal when I like something,” she confessed. 

“Oh. Good to know,” he said with a lopsided grin that made her stomach flip. 

He resumed his exploration of her skin, hands traveling up and down the length of her legs and mapping the contours of her curves. She gasped and moaned encouragingly, leaning into the touches she liked and gently rebuffing the ones she didn’t. He was a fast study, quickly adjusting his attentions to suit her preferences while continuing to tentatively test new things. 

One hand twined into her hair, kneading lightly at her scalp and toying with the dark locks. 

“I love your hair,” he murmured between kisses. “You have no idea how many times I have dreamed of running my fingers through it.”  

“Sorry that there isn’t that much of it left,” she giggled, “it was getting to be a pain to manage.” 

“It’s still beautiful,” he said loyally, as he continued combing his clawed fingers gently through her short tresses.  “You are always beautiful.” 

“You know, I have been thinking of growing it out again,” she said experimentally.  

She heard what sounded like a growl of approval from Chat, even as he captured her lips again, and Marinette made a mental note to start growing out her hair as soon as possible. 

She arched her back again, lifting her arms above her head. Thankfully Chat took the hint and with trembling fingers unhooked the clasp of her bra, pulling away the flimsy fabric and tossing it to the floor. 

She pulled back, her arms still raised, and watched as he gave a shuddering breath while taking in the sight of her. 

There was none of the awkwardness that she had felt when being naked, or even semi-naked, in front of her other partners. How could there be, when he was staring at her like she was the most perfect being in creation. She basked in his approval, delighting in the way his eyes burned into her skin. 

Still, this was a two player game, and currently he had her at a bit of a disadvantage. 

“How far down does the zipper go?” she asked, swatting at the bell around his neck with a coy smile.” 

“More than enough for what I want to do.” 

Marinette yelped as Chat gave a swift tug, pulling her down so that she was sprawled on her back. He lavished open mouthed kisses down her chest and stomach as his hands gathered up the edges of her skirt and panties and slid them down her legs with agonizing slowness. 

“Chat?” she questioned as he settled between her legs, dragging his tongue along the inside of her thigh. 

“Please let me do this,” he begged, and Marinette felt a hot jolt of desire burn through her. He sounded wrecked. He kissed her reverently, gently sucking and tasting the pliant flesh as he edged closer to her core. “Please?” 

She nodded, and even though he wasn’t looking at her, he must have understood, because he resumed his path of tender kisses. 

With her previous lovers. everything had felt like a conquest, like they were trying to clear levels in a videogame and she was simply along for the ride. Chat made her feel like she wasn’t some challenge. He made her feel incomparable, like somehow her very existence was a reward that he was being blessed with. It made her feel powerful. It made her feel sexy. 

Then his mouth closed over her center and she was undone. 

Her hips bucked against him as she felt his tongue lap against her slit, teasing the delicate folds and circling against her clit. She writhed in pleasure, hands shooting forward to dig into his hair as she moaned at the onslaught of feelings. 

Chat’s hands braced against her hips, holding her in place as he continued to lick and suck experimentally. She could feel him moving against her, tilting his head to find the angles that would garner the best responses, tentative at first, but growing bolder with each pant and gasp he drew from her. 

“Is this good for you?” he asked, his face still buried between her legs as her fingers wrecked havoc on his hair. 

“Don’t stop,” Marinette whimpered in reply, only to let out another wordless moan as he gave her a particularly hard suck. 

Marinette, for her part, tried to be as helpful as she could. She had only attempted oral with one of her previous partners, and the entire affair had been rather unfulfilling in her opinion. Completely at sea as to what sort of encouragement or instructions she could give, she simply let instinct take over, pressing and writhing into the touches she liked and giving short little tugs on his hair whenever something felt uncomfortable. 

Chat for his part seemed more than content to explore every inch of her as he continued to devour her. His own soft moans and sighs only added to the rapidly building heat pooling inside her. 

Marinette could feel herself getting pulled closer and closer to the edge, her pants and whimpers bordering on sobs of pleasure. She could feel the sweat coating her skin, the softness of blankets against her bare back, and the smooth cool leather of his gloves where they cradled her hips. Every stroke of his tongue, every pull of his lips made her ache for release. The feelings intensified 10 fold by the knowledge that this was Chat, her kitty, worshiping her like she really was a princess to whom he gave his unending fealty. 

The tension grew and coiled within her until she shattered, screaming his name as her release washed over her. 

Chat gave another experimental lick against her dripping sex and she shuddered, clamping her thighs around his head and shoving lightly at his head. 

“I don’t think I can take any more right now,” she panted.  

She heard Chat chuckle, dislodging himself from her grasp and crawling back up the bed to wrap her in his arms. 

“I love you,” he purred, running his hands up and down her sides as he peppered kisses against her throat. “I love you so much, My Lady.” 

“I…” she started, but hesitated. It would be so easy to just say it back. ‘I love you too, Minou.’ She was even pretty sure it was true. But was this really the right time? What if he didn’t believe her? After all, asking your partner to have sex with you after having him walk in on your mental breakdown wasn’t exactly the height of romance. What if he thought she was only saying it because she wanted them to keep having sex? Or what if this was some kind of test and he did want her to say it back, and if she didn’t he would disappear forever?

“What’s wrong?” he asked, not letting go of her, but raising his head to look her in the eye. “I know that look. It’s your- I am definitely overthinking this and probably coming up with some sort of ridiculous worst case scenario- face.” 

“I don’t know the etiquette for post orgasm love confessions,” she admitted.

“Worried I am going to think that I tricked you into saying you love me with my sexual prowess?” 

“Well… kind of.” 

“Please,” he laughed, “I am neither that insecure nor that talented. Though I plan on working on the later by seducing you as much as possible.”

“It was pretty amazing from my perspective,” Marinette said, her eyes falling shut and her head lolling to the side and Chat carefully ran his claws against her scalp. 

“I’m a perfectionist. We will have to keep practicing until pretty amazing becomes ‘mind numbingly unparalleled’.”

“Well I am happy to help,” Marinette said, then let out a squeal as Chat playfully flicked her nipple. 

“No falling asleep on me, Bugaboo, I am not even close to done with you.” 

“Ok, just give me a minute.” 

He nodded, pulling a blanket over her for warmth and cuddling against her, his fingers threading tenderly through her hair.  

“How are you feeling?” he asked cautiously. 

“I already told you, it was wonderful. Trust me, I have every intention of enjoying this night as fully as possible. I have coffee if need be.” 

“No, I mean about everything else?” he said with a slight chuckle. 

“I am currently enjoying not caring that anything else exists,” she sighed, nuzzling against him. 

She hummed contentedly, listening to the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. 

“What was it you were saying earlier about someone sleeping with your old school enemy?” 

Well, he never had been good at sitting still. 

“It’s stupid,” she groaned, embarrassed that she had even mentioned it. Especially since there was only one blond haired, green eyed boy she wanted to be thinking about at the moment. 

“Nothing with you is stupid,” he said, poking her lightly in the arm.  

“Considering what we just did, I feel like an idiot that I was upset about an old crush.” 

“Well, to be fair, you seem to be upset about a lot of things. That was just the tipping point.” 

“True,” Marinette said. She bit her lip nervously and glanced up at Chat. “Are you sure you want to know?” 

“Of course. I need to size up the competition.” 

“You don’t have competition,” Marinette said. Chat preened, his smile turning infinitely tender as he lifted her fingers to his lips in a chaste kiss. 

“That’s excellent to know,” he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pillowing his head on her chest. Marinette ran her fingers through his hair, loving the way he nuzzled against her at the casual affection. She wondered if there was a tactful way to ask if he was interested in going further now that she had recovered a bit. 

“So who is this not boyfriend you are pining over?” 

“Oh my god, seriously Chat?” she whined, flopping against the pillows. 

“What can I say, I am a curious cat.” 

“Is there any chance you will let this go?” 

“I could probably be distracted with sex,” he teased, nosing the blanket down and nibbling at the exposed swell of her breast.

“Great, let’s do that,” Marinette said, twisting around so that she could wrap one leg up over his hip.

“Eager little bug aren’t you?” he laughed, pulling her close, “Maybe I will withhold sex until you tell me.” 

“Why do you care?” she asked suspiciously.

“I don’t know, maybe because I found out that all that time you were turning me down, you were pining over someone else? Of course I am gonna be curious. Hell, I am tempted to send the guy an anonymous gift basket with a card that says ‘You really don’t know what you missed, PS. please be gay.” 

“Chat!” 

“I’m kidding. Mostly.” 

“Fine, you really want to know?” 

Chat nodded, his eyes bright, lips twitching with the hint of a smile as his tail wiggled in anticipation. He looked so boyishly excited, like he was getting let in on some epic secret, that she couldn’t really find it in her to be embarrassed.

“You know how I am friends with Adrien Agreste? The model?” 

“Yes, I am aware of that fact. What of it?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes. Honestly, for as intelligent as Chat usually was, he was sometimes the densest person she know. 

“Well, for the better part of the last 9 years, I have had the most _ ridiculously _ intense crush on him. Like...when we were in school together, I was insanely in love with him.” 

“No. No way,” Chat said, pushing up on his arms and looking at her with complete disbelief. 

“I’m serious. I didn’t even start dating till the end of lycee because I kept holding out hope that he would notice me as more than a friend.” 

“Please tell me you are joking,” Chat groaned, his face going pale.  

“Why?” she asked, sitting up in concern. 

“Marinette, I need you to tell me that you are messing with me.” 

“Do you have a problem with celebrities or something?” 

“That’s really not the issue.” 

“Why are you getting upset? Is it because you two look similar?” 

“That’s an understatement,” Chat grumbled, flopping back down onto the bed and burying his face into her stomach.

“Chat, are you okay?” 

“Finish the story,” he mumbled into the blanket.

Marinette stared at him for a few moments, utterly baffled, but he waved a hand at her to continue her tale.

“Well, anyways, by the time we got to our final year of school, Adrien and I had gotten pretty close, and since I had still never worked up the courage to tell him how I felt, I figured it was better to just move on and preserve the friendship, you know?”

Chat let out another pathetic little whine. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Keep going, I deserve this.” 

“Chat?” 

“I promise, I will explain after you finish the story.” 

“I mean, there isn’t much more to tell. I gave up on Adrien. It was a little easier when we went on to university and didn’t see each other as often.”

“But, you said you were upset because he slept with someone from your old class,” Chat said, looking confused.

“I told you it was stupid, sometimes old habits just die hard, I promise it’s nothing,” she said, trying to sound reassuring. “Adrien and I are just friends, you have nothing to be concerned about.” 

“Clearly,” Chat said sarcastically, “but that’s beside the point. Where did you get the idea that Adrien was sleeping with someone? And who exactly are we talking about anyways?” 

“Lila Rossi.” 

“What?” Chat let out a bark of laughter. “You’re wrong. That’s insane.” 

“Chat, do you live under a rock? It’s all over the news.” 

“You know tabloids never have anything real to go on,” he said. At least he finally stopped looking like he was about to throw up.  

“I am not talking about the tabloids, it was a legitimate entertainment news source. Lila gave an interview and everything, because of course she would only be after him for the fame. Poor Adrien, he’s such a romantic, I really hope he isn’t heartbroken by this.” 

“I highly doubt that will be a problem,” Chat said with a laugh, crawling on top of Marinette and giving her a languid kiss. 

Marinette melted into the touch, happy that Chat seemed to finally be content to move away from the topic of her old flame in favor of resuming their earlier activities. Her eyes drifted shut as the kiss deepened. She lost herself in the feeling of his lips against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his fingers warm as they traced against her ribs. 

“I promise you, Adrien is not sleeping with Lila Rossi,” Chat said, his lilting voice warm against her ear. 

“Did you learn this from your mysterious contacts?” Marinette teased, even as her breath hitched as he began to suckle the sensitive skin of her neck.

“No, because I have better taste than that.” 

“Than to trust your contacts?” 

“No, than to sleep with Lila.” 

Marinette opened her eyes with a concerned look. Chat was smirking down at her, his eyebrows raised in that cocky expression she had come to know so well over the years, his green eyes… 

Marinette blinked. 

His eyes were green all right, but the wrong shade. His nose and brow were no longer obscured with the black mask that she was accustomed to seeing. 

She blinked again, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. It was Chat, but it wasn’t. It was his expression, his smile, but on a different face… a face that she knew just as well. 

“Adrien?!” 


	4. Adrienette- talk dirty to me (College AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunken phone call leads to a very interesting experience for our two lovable dorks (Because I can’t resist the Marinette having Alya and Adrien next to each other on the call log trope… )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is part of my Smutember collection on tumblr, most of the prompts for which will be getting added to this collection since its just easier to have everything in one place and most of the prompts are from my artist friends anyways. LOL 
> 
> I am so behind on posting my smut I didn't even realize I hadn't put this one up on AO3 yet. Anyways enjoy!

“Okay, tell me how you’d fuck me.” 

“Wha?!” Adrien shrieked into his phone in a significantly higher pitch than he would have ever thought he could make. 

In his defense he had not been expecting to hear _ that  _ when he saw Marinette’s name show up on his caller id log. He could count on one hand the number of times she had ever called him at all. Usually when she needed help dealing with Alya’s shenanigans. For some reason Marinette has always been more of a texter. 

“Look,” she said, her voice a little slurred and a lot irritated, “I only just got home from the party at Nat’s place, I got into a drinking contest with Kim and I am  _ really _ wasted, although, I totally won so, you know, go me, “she giggled. “But you know that  **saké** makes me really horny, and I only have an hour until you know who shows up, so help a girl out and tell me how you’d fuck me.” 

“Uhhhh…” 

“Oh come on, you’ve said that if you thought I was actually interested you would totally do it. Well this is me being interested. Phone sex me up.” 

Adrien was going to kill Nino. Did the sacred bonds of bro-hood mean nothing anymore? He had said that in confidence! 

Still… it wasn’t like what she was saying wasn’t true, and if drunken phone sex with Marinette was the best he was going to get… well he supposed it wasn’t the worst plan ever to see where it went. 

“Okay… um… happy to help I guess?” 

“Oh my god,” Marinette giggled, “is that your sexy Adrien voice? It’s actually really good.” 

“Thanks?” 

“Are you going to keep that up the whole time?” 

“I can if you want me to I suppose,” Adrien replied nervously, not entirely sure A. how he had landed in this position or B. what exactly constituted a ‘sexy Adrien’ voice. 

“Mmmm, works for me,” Marinette said with a contented sigh that filled Adrien head with images that were sure to keep him busy for quite a few nights. “So tell me,  _ Adrien _ , what exactly are we doing right now?” 

Adrien closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath.

He wasn’t a complete stranger to phonesex. Much to his eternal dismay, he was neither as light of a sleeper (Nor was Nino as quiet) as his roommate believed. He had unwittingly bore witness to several steamy phone calls through the years that, on more than one occasion, made him see both of his best friends in a whole new light that quickly got shelved in the corner of his brain labeled  _ denial _ . 

Still it was one thing to know the basics of phone sex, and quite another to actually have it. Especially with a girl he had been not so subtly pinning over ever since they were introduced back in their first year.

But Adrien had never been one to back down from a challenge. 

“Well that entirely depends on what you are wearing,” Adrien said with as much confidence as he could manage.

“Oh? Why is that?” 

“Well,” he pressed on in what he desperately hoped was the ‘sexy’ voice she had referred to earlier, “because if you are wearing something simple, like one of those sundresses you wear a lot, I would peel if off of you inch by inch, making sure to slide my hands over every bit of your skin I could reach in the process. But, if you’re in something more complex I might not have the patience and just rip every stitch of clothing off of you as quickly as I can until you’re naked beneath me.” 

“Oh wow,” Marinette breathed, in a way that made Adrien’s whole body shudder in want. 

“So,” Adrien asked, his own breath coming a little faster, “tell me, what are you wearing?” 

“My Jagged Stone tee-shirt.” 

Adrien knew the shirt she was talking about of course. It was a limited edition European Tour VIP Exclusive merch shirt that used to belong to him. He had given it to Marinette as a birthday present three years ago when he found out she was a fan- back when he was still desperately trying to get her to speak more than two words at a time in his presence. (Thanks to Chloe he hadn’t made the world’s greatest first impression.) It was about two sizes too big for her, but she wore it constantly just the same. 

“And?” he choked. 

“Just that.” 

Adrien sank down onto his bed, his body having decided that it was no longer capable of standing upright with the mental image brought about by that statement.

“So now what?” she asked with a slight hitch in her voice that left Adrien with no doubts as to what she was doing on the other end of the phone. 

“Well in that case,” Adrien said lying back on his bed and throwing caution to the wind, “I wouldn’t even bother getting you out of your current outfit, I would just throw you down on the nearest flat surface and kiss you until you couldn’t breath.” 

Marinette let out an approving little gasp and Adrien felt his own arousal straining against the fabric of his jeans. 

“What else?” she asked. 

“I’d run my hands up and down the length of your body, mapping out every inch of your skin first with my fingers and then again with my mouth. I’d kiss every part of you, soft and warm and agonizingly slow, until you begged me to touch you.” 

She let out another breathy little sigh and Adrien let his eyes drift shut, losing himself in the fantasy as he held the phone to his ear, greedily taking in every little sound and moan from the other end. 

“I’d slide your shirt up over your breasts and take them into my mouth, first one then the other. I’d suck and tease you, making sure you know just how perfect you are. I’d watch you writhe beneath me, my hand climbing up the inside of thigh, but not quite as high as you want it to be.” 

“Tease,” she gasped. 

“Absolutely,” Adrien smirked, “but it will be worth it. I would never leave you unsatisfied.” 

“Keep going,” she pleaded. 

“I’d run my fingers across your clit, slow at first, then faster, all the while still kissing and teasing at your breast and neck. I’d spread your legs wider and slide a finger inside of you, feeling you hot and wet and wanting. Wanting me to take you, to claim you, to make you mine.” 

“Yes. Oh god, yes.” 

“I’d fill you, stretching you out, first one finger then two, making you nice and ready. Then I would ask you what you want.” 

“I want you,” she moaned. 

“You want me to what?” Adrien asked. 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

Adrien let out a soft groan, giving up on any pretense of normality and unzipping his pants, sliding them down low enough that he could free his throbbing erection. 

“I want you so much Marinette,” he confessed wrapping one hand around the base of his cock. “I want to hold you, and touch you, and make love to you. I want to bury myself so deep inside you that don’t know where you end and I begin. I want to know what you taste like. I want to know how it feels to come inside you. I want to watch you fall apart in my arms as you orgasm, and find out how many times I can make you scream with pleasure before you pass out from exhaustion. I want to hold you while you sleep, and drift off to the sound of your breathing beside me. I want to wake up to your smile, and know how it feels to have your lips pressed against my skin.” 

He could hear her getting closer as the words continued to pour out of him. Her breath coming faster and faster, her soft moans and sighs rising in volume and pitch. 

“I’m so close,” she whined, “I just want-” 

“You want to come for me?” Adrien interrupted, feeling his own climax drawing closer, “you want to come thinking about me worshiping your body like the goddess you are? You want to come listening to me describing how I want to pound you into the mattress and ride you until you can’t move because you are so spent?” 

“Fuck!” Marinette cried, “Yes. Yes I want all of that.” 

“You want to come to me telling you that you are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen?” 

“Oh god…” 

“To me telling you that if I were there right now I would beg you just for a chance to touch you?”

He heard a muffled scream as she climaxed, the sound ringing in his ears as he finished himself off with a few more hard strokes. 

For a minute or two he just lay there, with only the sound of their breathing passing between them. 

“Marinette?” he said, when the afterglow had worn off enough for him to remember that he had just had completely unexpected phonesex with his friend and long time crush. His crush with whom he had never even held hands up to this point, and who had been drinking. 

“Marinette?” he asked again nervously as his brain began coming up with a whole slew of possible worst case scenarios. 

“Hang on, I just need a minute. Be right back.” 

Adrien waited, his heart pounding in his chest. He switched the phone to speaker and changed from his now dirty clothes into a new outfit, rummaging through his closet for the green and black over shirt he knew she liked- which was ridiculous because it wasn’t like she could see him. Unless she decided to invite him over for… 

No. There was no point in getting ahead of himself. This was just… well… He had no idea what this was to be honest. 

“Hey you still there?” Marinette asked, her voice still a little breathless. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here,” he said, sitting back down on the bed and smiling in relief. “Are we good?” he asked softly.  

“Yeah we’re good,” Marinette laughed, “we are so good. Maybe it’s the lingering alcohol talking but I thought I would be more embarrassed after. But nope. I am just going to lie here and relax.” 

“So you liked that?” he asked, his heart in his throat.

“Are you kidding? That was amazing,” Marinette sighed, “Damn, I didn’t expect it to be that fun. I should have taken you up on this ages ago.” 

“Taken me up on what?” Adrien asked, confused. 

“The whole friends with benefits thing. I mean, we’d make a terrible couple, but if this is how good the phone sex is I can only imagine what-” 

She stopped suddenly and he heard some muffled noises in the background. 

Adrien waited, his brain still reeling from everything that had just happened, and trying not to think too hard about her ‘terrible couple’ comment. 

“Alya?” Marinette said, sounding vaguely horrified, “Alya where is your phone?” 

“Oh, I forgot to charge it again, sorry,” he heard their friend’s voice thinly through the receiver, “why did you need me to pick up drinks or something? Also, you know I wholeheartedly approve of your lack of wardrobe, but Nino was already on his way to go pick up your wannabe love monkey when I left, so you might want to consider putting on pants. Unless this is some bold new strategy in which case you’ll get better lighting on the recliner.” 

Adrien had to pull the phone away from his ear for a moment as a banshee like wail sounded from the other end of the call. 

“Oh my god… oh my god!” 

“What’s wrong girl?” 

“I just had phone sex with Adrien. Actual Adrien!” 

“What? Oh my God that’s great! How was it?”

“You don’t understand, I thought it was you!”

“Huh?” 

“I called you so that you could help me get off!”

“Flattering. But why on earth would you do that?” 

“So that I don’t drunkenly maul Adrien when he comes over tonight!” 

“But you didn’t call me.”

“No I called Adrien! I accidentally had phone sex with Adrien!” 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” 

“No! I don’t want to have phone sex with him, I want to have actual sex with him! And now he thinks that… oh my god... I told the love of my life that we should be friends with benefits! I TOLD HIM THAT WE WOULD BE A TERRIBLE COUPLE!”    
“Okay, calm down Mari, I’m sure we can fix this.” 

“No, there is no fixing this! I have just blown it with the perfect guy!”

“Seeing how it was phone sex, I doubt you have blown anything.” 

“This is not the time for your inappropriate humor.” 

“Sure it is, clearly he likes you enough to talk you through at least a halfway decent orgasm from the looks of you. I don’t think it will be that hard to… hey, is your phone still on?” 

Adrien heard another loud scream and then the line went dead. 

 

He almost jumped out of his skin when a moment later he heard the door opening. 

“Hey man,” Nino said with a friendly wave. “I am so sorry, I completely spaced. I told the girls that we would hang out at their place tonight for dinner and a movie. I should have warned you, but I know you didn’t have anything planned sooooo--whoa!” 

Adrien was on his feet and across the room before Nino could even finish his sentence. 

“I’m driving,” he said, grabbing Nino by the collar and hauling him out of the apartment as fast as he could. 


	5. Ninette- Check me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha... it's a pun... I think I am so funny... 
> 
> Anyways: Set in my OT4 universe, Marinette and Nino confront some feelings of their own while discussing the complications of polyamory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also part of my Smutember prompt collection from tumblr. Hope you enjoy

Nino hummed to himself as he finished off the first problem in his assignment. He was actually fairly proud. It was one problem more than he had expected to finish when he had agreed to accompany Marinette to the library on a study date. 

The girl in question was staring at her own Econ assignment, although she hadn’t even managed to achieve Nino’s meager level of progress. Instead the margins of her notebook were covered in what looked to be doodles of cats, foxes, and, if he wasn’t mistaken, a crying ladybug. 

“I got 2.95 per axel,” Nino said a little louder than necessary, “how about you?” 

He stifled a laugh as she jumped, her face flushing in embarrassment as she looked at her untouched assignment. 

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly, “I guess I’m a little distracted.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No! No, there is nothing to talk about. It’s great, everything great! We already talked about things and I am totally cool.” 

Nino reached over and picked up her notebook, pointing to the sobbing Ladybug and raising his eyebrows at his companion. 

“Okay”, Marinette admitted, “maybe I’m not cool. But I  _ should _ be cool. I mean… I wasn’t lying when I said I was ok with it. Of course I am happy for them.” 

“But?” 

“But… I didn’t expect things to be so easy.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, when you and Adrien started dating, you had already been practically a couple for months before hand, and even then it took weeks for you two to finally get everything sorted out.” 

“Not one of my finer moments I will admit.” 

“And then with you and Alya, I mean no one knew exactly what was up with you two for the longest time.” 

“Not true, we knew exactly what we were. But seeing as I am not the one drawing depressing cartoons on my homework I feel like you are just stalling. Get to the point Maribug.” 

“Alya and I… okay I, was in denial for ages about what our relationship was.” 

“True.” 

“And of course I don’t need to tell you what a complete mess it was getting Adrien and I together.” 

“There are, in fact, both stories and songs,” Nino teased. “But none of this tells me what is bothering you.” 

“It’s just… the two of them admit that they like each other and in less than 24 hours they are all happy and smilily and going on dates? How is that fair?” 

“Oh, so you’re jealous.” 

“No… yes… aren’t you?” 

“No, but I’ve already been down this road. Twice. This is the first time you’ve had someone you’re interested in want to pursue someone else. Before you were alway the pursued. So to speak.” 

“Am I a terrible person?” Marinette asked, slouching down in her seat and looking guiltily up and Nino. 

He couldn’t hold back a small smile. She really was too adorable for words. 

“No you aren’t terrible. It’s perfectly normal to have doubts and even get jealous sometimes. Being poly doesn’t suddenly make you immune to having insecurities. It’s about being open and honest about what’s bothering you and dealing with it- just like in any other relationship.” 

“So, it’s not horrible that I am freaking out a little?” 

“No,” he reassured her giving her a fond pat on the shoulder.  

She gave him a half smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “You’re right, I’m just being insecure. I just…” 

“What?” 

“They make it look so easy.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“My parents always said that love, real love, was easy. That all the work that goes into relationships is easy if you are with the right person, or in the right job. The love makes it easy.” 

“You know I respect your parents in all things but that is a gross oversimplification.” 

“So, what,” Marinette continued, completely ignoring his statement, “does it say about me that none of my relationships are ever easy?” 

“Marinette-” 

“Neither of my relationships were easy! What if it isn’t really love? What if it’s just like hormones gone wild, or the thrill of the chase or-” 

She was cut off as Nino’s hand clamped down over her mouth.

“Let’s just stop you right there,” he said mildly. “Marinette, you have absolutely nothing to be insecure about. Just because getting  _ to _ the relationship wasn’t easy doesn’t mean that the relationship itself isn’t great.” 

“I guess,” she admitted begrudgingly. 

“And if it was really some sort of comparison thing, and them dating each other will suddenly reveal the secrets of a great relationship and that they have never been in a happy and healthy one before, then what does that say about me?” 

“Nino,” she said, her face going ashen, “of course I didn’t mean-” 

“Relax,” Nino said, waving off her intended apology, “I’m just proving a point. And that point is that there is nothing wrong with your relationships. You are just being insecure about  _ you _ , because it’s something we all do sometimes. No matter how stupid it is.”

“It’s not stupid,” Marinette pouted, but Nino could see her holding back a smile. 

“It’s a little stupid,” he grinned back. “I mean, literally everyone adores you. Even Chloe had a crush on you for a while there. Adrien’s in love with you, Alya’s in love with you,  _ I’m _ in love with…” 

He trailed off and glanced nervously at Marinette. She was staring at him, her eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

“There’s no chance I can take that back can I?” Nino asked with a self deprecating little laugh.

Marinette shook her head, the look of shock not leaving her face. 

“Well, the point is, you really have nothing to worry about,” Nino said, turning his attention determinedly back to his assignment. Not that there was any chance of him actually getting more work done, but still. 

“You… with me?” she squeaked. 

Nino nodded, still not daring to turn his attention away from his notes. 

“But, you never said anything. I mean, not since college, and that was just a stupid crush.” 

“It was,” he admitted. “But that doesn’t mean that I am blind to what an amazing woman you are. Things are different now. We are different. Believe me, if you had told me back then that I would be having this conversation with you, I would have laughed in your face. But…” he finally risked a glance at her. She still looked surprised, but the expression had softened from shock into something else, something awed and warm. He gave her a wry smile before looking away again, scratching lightly at his short hair and wishing he had his hat to hide under. “I don’t think anyone could spend as much time around you as I do and not be at least a little bit in love with you,” he admitted softly. 

“Oh,” she said a little bit breathlessly, and Nino had to hold himself back before he did something stupid, like kiss her. 

“So anyways we should probably try to get-” 

“Nino?” 

He turned back to her and froze as he felt the soft pressure of her lips as they met his own in a quick chaste kiss. 

He could feel his breath, fast and shallow as he waited, eyes wide, to see what she would do next. 

For a few seconds neither of them moved, they just stared at each other waiting to see how the other would react. 

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said at last, “I shouldn’t have-”

“No, it’s fine! It was nice.” 

“Nice?” 

“I mean, better than nice, but it was nice too, I mean, why is nice considered a bad thing?” 

“No, nice is good.” 

“Yeah, nice.” 

“Right.”

Again they lapsed back into silence. Marinette nervously bit on her lower lip in a shy gesture that brought a warm heat to Nino’s cheeks. Which was amazing, because after a year and a half of living with ‘I have no filter on my words whatsoever’ Alya and ‘what do you mean I can’t just strip out of my clothes whenever I feel like it’ Adrien, he had thought himself incapable of blushing anymore. 

“We should probably get back to our assignments.” 

“Right.” 

“Not that I am not flattered, but you’re upset-” 

“We are both emotional-”

“There is probably a better time.” 

“Yeah.” 

They smiled nervously at each other before turning their attention back to the assignment in front of them. The only sound for the next few minutes was the quiet scratching of pencils as they absently doodled on their papers- both hoping that the other person would think they were actually doing work. 

“They’re probably going to have sex,” Marinette blurted. Nino snorted, amused both by the furiously red blush she was sporting and her complete lack of chill about the entire situation.

“I highly doubt it,” he responded. “My guess is that they will be up until 3 in the morning arguing about how accurate the movie was to the original comic canon.” 

“You’re probably right.” 

“I don’t think you have to worry about any sex tonight.” 

“Maybe I wanted to have sex,” she grumbled. 

“I mean I’m not going to say no if you’re offering,” Nino retorted before he could stop himself.  

“What?”   
“What?” 

Clearly he had been spending far too much time with both Alya and Adrien. He wondered if this would lead to awkward silence round 3? After all, he and Marinette didn’t really tease each other like this. It wasn’t their dynamic. 

Of course, they also didn’t share random kisses in the library before today either so the regular rules of the universe seemed to be off the table. 

“Well,” Marinette said, her eyes fixed on the table, “it’s not like I’ve never thought about it.” 

Nino blinked. 

And then just for good measure blinked again. 

Maybe he had fallen asleep in the library. Econ homework was extremely boring after all. 

“And…” she finally looked up and met his eye, “well, you did say the kiss was nice.” 

 

This time when their lips met it wasn’t chaste or brief. 

Instead, it was a tangle of lips and hands and hunger. Nino could feel his blood pounding in his veins as their tongues explored, adjusting to each other. Her arms curling around his neck while his own wrapped around her waist- pulling her closer until she simply climbed up into his lap. They continued to drink each other in, soft moans and sighs muffled by each other’s lips and skin, and Nino hoped to god that no one decided to come and explore their little corner of the library. 

He could feel himself growing hard as Marinette writhed on top of him, her hands running over his back and down his chest, all the while continuing to kiss as if their lives depended upon it. 

He let out a startled yelp as she gave a particularly sharp nip to his lower lip. 

“We should be… careful,” she gasped her words punctuated by more kisses. “Library. Must be… quiet…” 

“Right,” he agreed, taking the opportunity to trail kisses along the exposed line of her neck. Nino held in a laugh of triumph when she let out her own soft cry when he found a particularly sensitive spot. 

“Shhhh,” he admonished teasingly before running his tongue deliberately over the same patch of skin.

This time she buried her own face against the side of his neck before letting out a muffled groan. 

Nino chuckled softly before angling so that he could capture her mouth again. 

Everything became a blur of heat and want and soft, delicious sighs. 

His hands slid up her thighs under the loose fabric of her skirt, feeling the smooth curves of lean muscle. He cupped her ass, kneading lightly at the pliant flesh, fingers tracing the edges of her lace panties. 

He froze, his mind pulling out of the wonderful lusty haze long enough to realize just how quickly this had escalated. 

“Mari-” he gasped, “should we-” 

“Touch me,” she whispered breathlessly into his ear. 

Any thought of protest disappeared when she canted her hips back, pushing his hand closer to her center. He could feel the heat radiating from her.

He trailed his fingers lower, feeling the dampness of her need through the thin fabric, before gently pushing it aside to caress the slick folds of her sex. 

He watched awestruck as Marinette eyes light up in pure carnal delight, her lower lip trapped between her teeth as she struggled to hold herself in check. 

“I think...” she gasped as he began tracing soft circles around her clit, “I think you’re going to have to keep kissing me while you… ah… do this. I don’t know if… if I can… oh my… stay quiet.” 

Nino was only too happy to oblige. 

He claimed her lips, her moans and cries caught in the caresses as he continued to touch and tease her. He slid one finger between her slit, mimicking the action with his tongue. Marinette bucked against him, whimpering and writhing in his arms. 

He speed up his pace, alternating between sliding fingers into her slick folds and rubbing her clit as he worked to bring her to completion. 

He could tell she was getting close when she broke the kiss, gasping for air and pressing her face desperately into his neck. 

Nino had to bite back a cry of his own as Marinette bit down on his shoulder as her orgasm washed over her. 

He continued to tease lightly at her clit for a few strokes until her shudders subsided. He pulled his hand away, letting his arms circle around her waist as she slumped against his shoulder trying to collect herself. 

“Wow,” Marinette breathed, “oh I needed that. That was… that was…” 

“Nice?” He teased, holding her close and letting his hand stroke softly up and down her back. 

“Better than nice,” she sighed. “Although next time I vote we try this somewhere other than the library. I don’t think I can handle being that quiet again.” 

“That was you quiet?” He grinned. “I’m kidding!” he laughed lightly as he felt her smack him playfully in the back of the head. “But seriously, if that is you holding back, I am definitely excited for this next time you speak of.” 

“We could always go home. It would be a lot more private, and I wouldn’t mind getting a chance to return the favor.”    
“Well it’s not like we were getting any Econ homework done tonight anyways.” 

 

\--- 

 

“I’m just going to grab a quick shower and freshen up a bit and then we can talk and… stuff,” Marinette said with a happy glint in her eye that made Nino very excited to know what sort of ‘stuff’ she had in mind.  

The entire walk home from the library had been a blissful mess of unsubtle glances and giggles, her arm casually looped through his own. 

She gave him a final smile and hurried off to the upstairs. 

Nino sat down in one of the plush armchairs in the large living room and tried to mentally take stock of everything. 

He wasn’t particularly concerned about any sort of fall out. He had always been upfront with both Alya and Adrien about his feelings, and they had always been nothing but encouraging. Heck, Alya had always been the first to encourage the various members of their group into moving away from ‘just friends’. Her matchmaking machinations sometimes reaching outright embarrassing levels. They would be excited for them. Right? 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the key turning in the lock, and a few seconds later Adrien and Alya came loudly. barreling into the living room, laughing and arguing. 

“And I told you-” 

“I swear to god if you say ‘extended universe’ one more time.” 

“I mean that does apply, but my point is, there is no reason that-” 

“Marinette and I had sex in the library!” Nino yelped before he could stop himself. 

The other two blinked at him in surprise. 

“I mean, technically it wasn’t sex, but that’s a lot easier to say than I fingered her to orgasm in the library. And I am pretty sure the plan was to have more sex when we got home.” 

“Oh. Cool.” Adrien said with a light shrug. 

“I’m surprised you guys didn’t get kicked out, Mari’s usually pretty loud.” Alya added. “So anyway, as I was saying, they clearly are setting up the new universe plotline, which is just complete pandering if you ask me, because the storylines are so much weaker than the original comics.” 

“Oh please, the original comics have no character depth until well into silver age-” 

“Did you guys even hear me?” Nino asked. 

“Yeah, you are going to go have sex with Marinette because you already had ‘not sex’ in the library,” Adrien said looking somewhat confused. “Were you, like, asking us to join?” He looked over at Alya. “Is that a thing we do now?” 

“I mean it would be a hell of a way to end the date,” Alya said dropping down onto the couch and pulling Adrien down beside her, “and certainly a better show than the trainwreck of a movie we just saw.” 

“It wasn’t that bad!” 

“It was terrible!” 

Nino watched in amusement and Adrien and Alya bickered about the pros and cons of the film, their fingers entwined and their knees casually brushing against each other. 

“Hey, you guys are back!” Mariette said, coming down the stairs and toweling off her hair, “how was the movie?” 

“It was-” 

“A complete disregard for the original canon source material!” Alya interrupted putting her hand over Adrien’s mouth before he could disagree with her. “Ack! You licked me!” She glared at him accusingly. 

“I thought you wanted me to lick you?” 

“Not on my hand you oversized cat!” 

Nino caught Marinette's eyes and smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Stay tuned for more Smut!


End file.
